


Tenderness

by fandom Weiss Kreuz 2020 (fandom_Weiss_Kreuz)



Series: ФБ 2020: БК - визуал (GT) [3]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Collage, Gen, Manip, Morning Routines, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Weiss_Kreuz/pseuds/fandom%20Weiss%20Kreuz%202020
Summary: Любовь — это когда встаешь пораньше, чтобы сварить ему чашечку кофе, а кофе уже готов. (с)Love is when you get up early to make him a cup of coffee only to find out that he'd already made you one. (c)
Series: ФБ 2020: БК - визуал (GT) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844575
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Weiss Kreuz визуал G — PG-13 2020





	Tenderness

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/7c/19/Axymfnd8_o.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> [ Исходники ](https://images2.imgbox.com/4a/6c/e3GuF3dr_o.jpg)


End file.
